Sharing is Caring
by Slytherinjunkie20
Summary: Ginny pays the price for her bordem.


**Sharing is Caring**

**Slytherinjunkie**

**Kink showcased:**Vaginal sex so hard it hurts.

**Rating: NC17**

**Pairing(s):** Ginny with: Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad Eye Moody, Severus Snape, Sirius Black

**Summary:** Ginny pays the price for her boredom

**Warnings:** gangbanging, come shot scenes, rough sex, pleasure withholding, spanking, Master/submissive relationships, dirty talk, face fucking

**Word Count:** 6,907

**Author's Notes:** This fic is complete filth. Seriously. You have been warned. Mind you this was also written for the hp kinfest so again, you have been warned.I would suggest having your toy or partner nearby because after you read this, you will want to do naughty things to them lol Thanks to my beta, zpplnchick for her wonderful work. Honestly, I think I would lose my head if she weren't around. Any who, enjoy! And don't forget to leave me a review to tell me how you like it :D

**B~*B~*B~*B**

Ginny couldn't sleep, which was actually quite strange. Just three days ago, Harry had defeated Voldemort and the Magical World was safe for the time being.

After many a sleepless night, Ginny should have been out like a log.

She couldn't talk to Hermione since she'd gone back to Australia to be with her parents for the next two weeks. She couldn't talk to Harry because he was out with Ron at the pub. Even then, she probably wouldn't want to talk with him any way.

All of her brothers were out either celebrating their newfound freedom with their wives or bar hopping, enjoying their titles as war heroes.

And yet, all Ginny could do was lie in her bed, and stare at the ceiling. She had no direction in her life. She graduated from Hogwarts a year before the war ended and the last thing she had worried over was what to do with her life.

It didn't help that her father was now assistant to the Minister of Magic and making enough to support the family and could therefore fund any education should she choose to go back to school.

Ginny sat up, running her hand through her hair. Gods, she wished she had the bullocks to actually go out clubbing by herself but she had no desire to get felt up by random, drunk men.

Besides that, she didn't think her lover would enjoy it if she got felt up by random bar men, no matter how much he may have said that their relationship was purely physical. Ginny knew better.

So what did she do, then? Her lover told her to meet him in his room but she was too restless for that.

It wasn't as if her parents would catch her anyway. She was at Grimmauld Place and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were at the Burrow enjoying some much needed time together.

But Ginny was safe despite her parents being away. The elder Weasleys didn't have much to worry about with Mad Eye Moody; Kingsley Shacklebolt, the newly appointed Minister of Magic, Sirius Black, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin being there to watch her.

Then again, if her parents ever found out she had a lover at Grimmauld Place, they would probably change their minds about Ginny's chaperones. This was why, Ginny kept her relationship with her lover a secret.

Sighing, Ginny slipped out of bed. She decided to go to the library.

She was sure her lover would forgive her for not waiting for him. At least, she hoped he would forgive her.

Throwing on Bill's old robe, Ginny walked out of the bedroom, careful to avoid squeaky steps lest she wake someone who was already sleeping.

Once she made it to the landing, she made her way toward the library. Hopefully, she would at least find a good book on Quidditch.

Upon coming to the doors, however, she noticed a light shining from the small crack in between both double of the doors. She suppressed the urge to let out a groan. Someone was obviously already in there.

She could hear a murmur of voices through the hardwood. Curious, Ginny continued walking towards the door to see who was taking up the only space that she could go to.

She peeked through the small slit between the doors, knowing in the back of her mind that spying was futile with trained wizards just a few feet away from her.

To her surprise, Remus, Sirius, Kingsley, Snape, and Moody all sat in a circle with a medium sized round table in the middle, firewhiskey bottles covering the top.

Upon closer inspection, Ginny noticed that there were actually two empty firewhiskey bottles and one half-full one.

"Merlin's saggy tits, I still can't believe its over," Kingsley said before downing a shot.

"I can't believe it's over and I'm still not allowed out of this bloody house," Sirius said pouting, his glass almost empty.

"Neither am I, you mangy mutt. Everyone still thinks I'm a traitor," Snape said, pouring a generous amount of firewhiskey in his glass.

"We're working on it," Moody growled.

"It will be a while before the both of you are allowed to roam free. There's so much damned paperwork to go through. That and we have to gather the right evidence and get the backed up trails in the system moving. You're quite lucky they were nice enough to let you both be on house arrest," Kingsley pointed out.

"The paper work is a bloody joke, Kingsley," Remus said quietly, downing his shot.

Ginny furrowed her brow until she remembered that Remus was Kingsley's personal Dark Artifact Research Assistant. It seemed that he was also helping out with the paper work.

She had to admit, listening to the men grumble was a lot more entertaining than lying in her bed bored.

The men went onto talk about politics and Ginny tuned them out. It wasn't that she wasn't interested, but she felt there was no sense in listening to them predict things that were probably going to change dramatically in the next few months.

Instead, she studied each of them, starting with Sirius. Though prison had made him look like nothing more than a washed out version of his younger self, he was still a striking man to look at. His stringy black hair was always done in a pony-tail since he refused to cut it, his goatee was nicely trimmed, and his smile was still bright after he had Remus apply different spells to fix his teeth. However, despite some of the nice features he had, he was still extremely pale and moody.

Ginny turned her attention to Remus who sat next to Sirius. Remus looked older then he actually was thanks to his lycanthropy. His hair was dark brown with splashes of grey; his eyes had permanent bags underneath them. But Ginny knew from experience that when he smiled, his whole demeanor shifted and he looked years younger than he actually was. To be fair, he looked better these days than he did a year ago because his new job made it possible for him to buy some new clothing. At that moment he was staring into his glass, looking contemplative—more so then she had ever seen him in her time of knowing him.

Next to Remus sat Mad-Eye-Moody. Mad-Eye was a very rough looking character. His face was scarred badly due to his work in hunting down dark wizards. One of his eyes was missing and he had a magical glass eye to replace it. His body was no better as one of his legs was also replaced with a stump leg. Ginny didn't understand why he would decide to wear a stump leg with all of the fake magical ones he could have worn that made it a lot easier to move around.

That night Moody was wearing a surprisingly stylish suit that made him look younger than she would have assumed. The suit jacket was gone and the first three buttons of his white shirt were unbuttoned. His light brown hair, streaked with grey, which one barely noticed when they were focusing on his fake body parts, was styled nicely, combed and gelled. Now that Ginny looked closer, it looked as if Moody actually came from a formal event. She didn't know which one however since there were so may celebrations going on for the end of the war.

Next to Mad-Eye sat Severus Snape. Usually Snape was dressed to the neck in black robes. That night, however, his robe was on the arm rest next to him and he only wore his white shirt, which, like Moody's, was unbuttoned, showing off his pale chest with a few chest hairs sticking out. He was staring intently at the empty glass in his hand. His greasy hair shielded one half of his face and he used it to occasionally study or glare at his companions. Ginny took in his deathly pale skin, his hooked nose, his high cheek bones and the angry sneer he always had on his face. She had to admit, he was certainly a striking man to look at.

And last but not least there was Kingsley Shacklebolt. Kingsley was a very muscular, bald man with beautiful mocha colored skin. He had very dark eyes that always seemed like they could see through you. His cheeks bones were also quite high and he always seemed to have a five-o-clock shadow on his face. His nose was flat but his mouth full and luscious. Even when he wore bulky robes, one could see just how big his arms were. Ginny never had a chance to look at the rest of him but according to her sources (*cough* Tonks *cough*) he had pretty nice abs and legs too. Even though his smiles were completely charming, his glares could make even the most innocent want to run and hide for cover.

After looking her full at each man, she tuned back in on the conversation.

"… bloody tired of politics," Sirius said.

"Then what do you suggest we talk about, Sirius?" Kingsley asked patiently.

Sirius smirked.

"Why, women of course," he said.

Snape glared at him.

"Do you really have to be so vile? Women are not objects for you to just talk about when it catches your fancy."

Sirius glared back.

"And you only say that because you're still pining after someone who would have rejected you even if she were still alive."

Ginny watched in fascination how Snape whipped his wand out and hexed Sirius before anyone in the room could stop him.

Sirius stood from his seat, pointing his wand at Snape violently. It looked like all Snape did was hex Sirius' mouth closed. Kingsley pulled Sirius back into his seat and removed the curse.

Snape simply poured another glass of firewhiskey and leaned back in his seat as Sirius cursed him.

"Shut your trap, Black!" Moody said.

Sirius violently grabbed the firewhiskey bottle and poured himself another glass, mumbling under his breath. The third bottle at this point was almost gone.

All of the men were quiet until Sirius began to speak again.

"What was McGonagall like in the sack?" he asked Moody.

Ginny thought for sure Moody would be the second person to hex Sirius, but instead Moody grinned, the scars on his face stretching.

"She may act like a prude with all of you but she's quite a hell cat in the sack. Some of the stuff that woman wanted me to do to her made even me raise my eyebrows."

"What did she want you to do?" Sirius asked, his eyes wide with excitement.

"She was very fond of me tying her up, gagging her, even liked when I would drip hot candle wax on different parts of her body."

Ginny covered her hand with her mouth with her hand. Prissy McGonagall would have never struck her as the type.

And it would have never occurred to her to drip hot candle wax down her belly or back … that sounded intriguing and just dirty enough for her to want to try.

"I drew the line at her wanting me to cast an unforgivable, however. She's going to have to seek out Malfoy or some other bloke to do that," Moody finished, cutting off Ginny's train of thought.

"Always knew she was a dirty old bird," Sirius mumbled into his glass. He turned his attention to Kingsley.

"What about you, Kings? Any interesting tales to tell us of some birds you've shagged.?

Kingsley shrugged.

"For the most part, I've had some pretty bland experiences."

Snape snorted into his glass.

"And pray tell, when do you call shagging the Lovegood girl a month ago in my potion's lab bland?"

Kingsley glared at Snape.

"Oh ho, Kings. You have to spill now," Sirius said.

"Well, since dear Severus here doesn't want to keep his mouth shut, I should add that after catching us shagging in his potions lab, he joined us," Kingsley spat out.

"Only at Lovegood's insistence," Snape quipped back.

"Oh, bloody hell the last thing I want to her about is Snivellus' sex life," Sirius said, making a face.

"If you don't want to hear about mine, keep your bloody nose out of my and everyone's business," Snape snapped.

"Severus has a point. Besides, I think it's unfair that you know about our sex lives and we know nothing about yours. Spill," Kingsley ordered.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders.

"The one person I shagged that you blokes would know about is Hermione Granger."

Moody chocked on his firewhiskey and Kingsley spit his onto the table.

"Bloody hell—when did this happen?" Kingsley asked after his coughing fit, cleaning the table with his wand.

Ginny wasn't surprised by this as Hermione told her what happened days after it happened (only after Ginny sat on her and made her confess—ah, years of siblings did give her a leg up on Hermione in terms of getting useful information out of someone).

"It happened last year before she went off with Ron and Harry on their mission. I was bored and horny and she was looking for a good time. I can't say no to a lady who needs a good shag," Sirius said smugly.

Snape rolled his eyes while the rest of the men grumbled. It seemed that what they were experiencing was typical Sirius Black.

"Well, Remus. You've been bloody quiet this entire time. Your turn," Moody said.

They were right. Remus had had the same pose since she showed up from behind the door. He stared into his glass, the same contemplative look on his face.

He downed his firewhiskey and took the bottle from the table to empty the rest of it into his glass.

Remus set the bottle back on the table and took out his wand. Waving it, the bottles on top of the table disappeared. He waved his wand again and the table shrank in size, leaving enough space for the men to move around it but still at waist height.

"Bloody hell, Remus—what's the meaning of this?" Sirius protested.

Remus pinned Sirius with a stern stare.

"Do you want to get an in depth look at my sex life or not?" he asked.

Sirius opened and closed his mouth a few times before nodding his head.

"Good," Remus said to the silent answer.

He put his wand away and leaned back into his chair, taking another sip of his firewhiskey.

"Ginevra," he called, his voice carrying over to the slight crack in the doorway.

**B~*B~*B~*B**

Ginny felt her stomach disappear at the sound of Remus calling her name.

She bit her lip, debating on whether or not she should enter the room.

"Ginevra, don't make me call again," Remus said firmly.

Ginny sighed and opened the door. She looked down to the ground, her face flooding with embarrassment.

She walked toward Remus, a little nervous that she couldn't hear anything from the very vocal men.

Walking past Sirius, Ginny finally made it to Remus. She kept her eyes trained to the ground.

"Down," Remus said.

Ginny dropped onto her knees, the flame in her face if possible getting worse.

"What did I tell you this evening after dinner?" he asked.

"To wait for you in your bedroom," Ginny said meekly.

"Why did you disobey me?"

"I was bored," Ginny mumbled.

"It doesn't matter how bored you are, Ginevra—you are to follow my orders at all times. Now, you must be punished."

"I'm sorry," Ginny mumbled again.

Suddenly Remus grabbed her hair, forcing her to look into his face. She winced in pain.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm sorry, Master," Ginny whispered.

Remus let her hair go and leaned back into his chair, relaxed once again.

"Bloody hell, Remus," Sirius whispered what sounded like shock.

Remus didn't respond.

"Stand," he said to her.

Ginny stood, her eyes still on the ground.

"Take off your clothes—all of them," Remus ordered.

The humiliation grew more intense when Remus uttered this order. Yet, beneath that humiliation was a very intense desire pooling in her belly. And Remus knew this was the case, otherwise he wouldn't make her do it.

Closing her eyes, Ginny brought her shaky hands to the belt of her robe. She untied it and shrugged her shoulders, letting the ratty material fall to the ground. She was left in blue pajama shorts that barely covered her bottom and a pink thin striped top that highlighted the fact that she was not wearing a bra underneath.

"Ginny, stop this. Remus, I don't know what you have going on with this girl but I cannot let this continue," Kingsley said.

"Oh bloody hell, Kingsley. Can't you keep your fucking pie hole closed for once?" Sirius snapped.

"I have a bloody reputation to look after now. I can't go shagging unwilling women," Kingsley snapped back.

"Both of you shut up. Let's see what Remus, or better yet, Miss Weasley, has to say about this," Snape said, stopping them both from arguing.

Remus simply took a sip of his firewhiskey and motioned to Ginny.

Ginny turned to face Kingsley. She looked him in the eye.

"Remus and I agreed to let him have control of my sexual pleasure. If at any time I am uncomfortable, I will utter the safe word we both agreed upon and everything will stop," Ginny said.

Kingsley looked skeptical.

"She's not bluffing, Shacklebolt. I detect no dark magic on her," Moody said quietly.

"I don't know … I'm still uncomfortable with this," he said.

"Then leave," Snape said. Ginny could feel his dark eyes practically undressing her through her night clothes.

"Merlin, I never thought this day would come, but I agree with Snivellus. If you're worried, the floo is right behind us. You are always free to leave," Sirius said.

Kingsley looked at the floo for a few seconds before dropping back into his seat.

Ginny looked over her shoulder to Remus.

"You may continue," Remus said.

Ginny faced the men again and closed her eyes.

She started with her shorts. Hooking her thumbs in the elastic band, she slowly moved them down her legs, her bare cunt coming into sight.

"Bloody hell," Sirius whispered.

Ginny opened her eyes to see Sirius openly stroking himself through his pants. She briefly glanced over to Moody who, like Remus, just watched, sipping his firewhiskey. Snape was staring at the bottom half of her body intently and Kingsley stared at her body, his arms crossed.

Closing her eyes again, Ginny slowly raised the hem of her shirt, teasing all of the men with little bits of freckled skin at a time. When she finally made it to her breasts, she paused for a few moments before exposing them completely.

"Nice tits, Gin," Sirius whispered.

Ginny's top hid her smile. Pulling the material over her arms she was finally free of it. She threw it to the floor with her shorts and robe.

She opened her eyes again, quite pleased that the men were staring at her body intently.

"Turn around," Remus ordered.

Ginny turned around, her eyes automatically going to the floor.

"Now bend down," Remus ordered.

Ginny bent down, opening her legs, knowing that it was her cunt that Remus wanted them to see.

"Get on the table," Remus said after he was sure the men looked their fill.

Ginny walked over to the table and climbed onto the top, turning so that she was lying on her back.

She opened her legs, her juices already coating her thighs.

She and Remus had talked about her participating in a gangbang but she didn't realize it would be so soon!

"Well, mates, I have decided that instead of simply talking about my sexual experience with Ginevra Weasley, instead you might enjoy experiencing it. See it as my gift to you since I am not known to share. Do as you will with her as long as you don't mark her. She likes it very rough and hard. Don't be afraid of hurting her, and if you do hurt her, chances are she'll be coming all over you."

As soon as Remus finished saying this, it was no surprise that Sirius sprang up from his seat, his pants already unbuckled and falling to the ground.

Ginny felt her cunt throb at the sight of Sirius' completely erect cock jutting from a patch of jet black hair. He was of an average size but Ginny didn't care. As long as he fucked her she wasn't picky.

"Moony?" Sirius asked, motioning to the table.

Remus moved the table down so that Ginny was level with Sirius' cock.

"Thanks," Sirius said dismissively, grabbing a hold of the base of his erection.

He slowly pushed his way into Ginny, groaning as her body hugged him.

Ginny moaned and arched her back so that he would go inside of her deeper.

"Have mercy on a bloke, Gin. Just hold still for a sec," Sirius begged, breathing heavily. He grabbed the edge of the table, his eyes closed.

Ginny, being the rebellious hellion that she was, moved her hips again.

"Come on, Sirius. I need you."

Sirius cursed and began to move in Ginny, his other hand grasping her hip to keep her in place.

"Yes," Ginny moaned, closing her eyes to let the sweet pleasure wash through her.

Sirius' thrusts became deeper, rougher and faster, reaching into the depths of her pussy. And still, Ginny needed more.

"Come on, Sirius. Harder," Ginny ordered.

Sirius speed up, pounding into her pussy so hard that it hurt. His rough clothing rubbed against her clit and his balls slapped against her ass.

Gods, she was so close she could very nearly taste it in her mouth. And still he pounded into her at a violent pace. His breathing was heavy and his hands were leaving finger print bruises into her thighs.

Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist, encouraging him with naughty suggestions.

However, before Ginny could lose control and come, Sirius came inside of her, shooting what felt like gallons of release into her needy cunt.

He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily.

"Move, you mangy mutt. It's someone else's turn."

"Give me a second will you? Bloody arse," Sirius said, moving from on top of Ginny.

Next to show up between her legs was Snape.

He stared down at her, his eyes unreadable.

Ginny was mesmerized. She barely noticed that the table beneath her moved up a few inches, a little below Snape's waist.

One pale hand reached out to touch her nipple. He rolled the tiny nub between his thumb and forefinger, squeezing gently.

Ginny moaned, her pussy beginning to throb in excitement.

Snape squeezed harder and harder until there was nothing but pain shooting through Ginny's body.

He stared at her, waiting for her to beg him to stop.

Not once did Ginny utter a word of pain. She was in a world of bliss and could do nothing but moan in pleasure. In fact, she was pretty sure she was close to orgasm from the way he grasped her nipples alone.

Snape pulled his finger away making Ginny whimper.

Her whimper soon became a moan again, however, when he began to pinch her other nipple. Once again, he squeezed the tight flesh between his fingers waiting for her to beg him to stop.

Ginny was pretty sure her nipples would still feel the burn of his squeezes the next morning.

Snape stopped squeezing that nipple. He moved his hand down her front, gently skimming her belly, gently pinching her trimmed mound before sliding a finger into her burning cunt.

He thrust his finger into her a few times before taking it out, raising an eyebrow at the juices that coated it.

"I did say she liked pain," Remus said quietly behind Snape.

"So you did," Snape said.

Grabbing the edge of the table with one hand, Snape unbuttoned his trousers with his other. A few seconds later, he held the base of his erection in his hands though Ginny couldn't see it. She tried to get a closer look but he easily stopped her by leaning over her body.

"Get ready for a world of pain," he whispered into her ear while sliding into her heat.

Ginny couldn't speak. He was long and he was hitting places inside of her that burned upon being touched.

Snape began to move slowly, his hips circling to make his cock rub parts inside her body that tingled.

"Oh fuck, Professor," she cried out, her whole body flooding with red hot desire.

Grabbing her breast roughly, he sped up his thrusts, pinching and squeezing her nipple as he did so.

Ginny's body burned, the pain rolled into a ball of pleasure that was quickly building in her belly.

She gasped when he changed his angle, hitting her g-spot in an almost painful fashion.

"That's it, Weasley, squeal for me. Moan," Snape said.

Ginny was so close. And the way his voice rolled over her simply made the pleasure all that more intense.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands finding a way to his back.

The table underneath her was moving and her moans were bouncing off the walls of the library.

Snape stared down at her intently, his breathing heavy.

"Fuck, oh bloody … oh fuck," Ginny moaned, right on the brink.

Snape thrust into her even more forcefully.

"Come," Snape ordered.

"Oh, gods, yes!" Ginny shouted as her body hugged and rippled around him.

Snape let out a curse and fell on top of her, his cock pulsing inside of her.

When he was finished, he tucked himself back into his trousers and walked away.

Ginny was still recovering from the pure bliss Snape made her feel. Her cunt was throbbing with pain but it felt so good to her.

The room was surprisingly quiet. She had at least expected her former professor and Sirius to banter with each other but it was all silent.

'_Coming seems to make men incapable of speech.'_

Suddenly, the silence was broken at the sound of soft thump on the carpet.

Ginny opened her eyes to see Moody walking towards her.

He stopped in front of her. Ginny studied his scarred, disfigured face intently. Upon closer inspection, Ginny realized that before his accident, Moody probably hadn't been a bad looking guy. And even with his disfigured face, there was still something about it that could make a person stare and admire for hours.

Moody roughly grabbed her arm and forced her to stand.

Ginny went without fighting, biting her lip as semen ran from between her legs and down her thighs.

Moody tapped her thighs, and Ginny automatically opened them wider.

Moody opened the lips of her pussy, watching as the white semen continued to drip out of her.

"Such a little slut," he said, his rough voice sending chills throughout her body. "You like having all of that come inside of you, don't you?"

"Yes, sir," Ginny whispered.

"Well, you're about to get a lot more of it. Bend over," Moody ordered.

Trembling with renewed desire, Ginny did as the rough Auror said.

She bent over the table, standing with her thighs wide apart.

She heard him murmuring something before it became quiet again.

And then out of nowhere, Moody was pushing his cock inside of her roughly, not caring if her pussy was burning at the width.

Ginny moaned, grabbing the table's edge in an effort to stop herself from melting.

Gods, she had never taken a man as thick as Moody. It felt so incredibly delicious.

He began to move, his cock only able to move because of how wet her cunt was. Still, each thrust within her body burned horribly as it had trouble accommodating his size.

Moody grabbed Ginny's ass cheeks with one of his hands and squeezed them as he fucked her. With his other hand, he pulled on her hair, forcing her to look up from the table.

"Your Master is watching us. He can see my cock plowing your tight little pussy."

Ginny's entire body flooded with red hot ecstasy at the sound of his rough voice whispering those words to her.

Moody smacked her ass while at the same time speeding up his forceful thrusts.

Ginny cried out at the slap, the familiar fire burning in her belly at an intensity that nearly left her breathless.

"He can see all of that come flowing down your thighs, can hear it squishing inside of you as I fuck you," Moody continued.

The pain of his thrusts and his words were all it took for Ginny to be pushed over the edge.

She shrieked as the waves and tremors washed over her body again, her pussy stretched so tightly that it could barely massage his cock.

Moody squeezed her hips, his cock shooting deep into her cunt. He made no noise as he came, but Ginny could hear his breathing change significantly as he pulsed within her.

It seemed like hours before Moody pulled out of Ginny.

His cock made a soft popping noise as he pulled out of her and the juices within her body began to run out of her again at a new intensity.

Ginny nearly collapsed to the ground when Moody let her go.

She grasped the table for support, reveling in the delicious pain her body felt at that moment.

"Well, Kingsley. Are you going to accept my generous gift?" Remus asked.

Ginny looked over to Kingsley who was staring at her intently.

She could tell he was torn. He had a very high profile position. The last thing he should be doing is participate in an orgy with her. On the other hand, she was sure he was very hard and dying to fuck her.

"I have no idea why you are making this out to be an issue, Shacklebolt. If you were really worried about her trying to blackmail you, all you'd have to do is have her take Veritaserum to prove that she is willing," Snape said from his part of the room.

Snape looked at Ginny, more relaxed then she had ever seen him.

"That is true," Kingsley conceded.

"Do you need more certainty?" Remus asked. "Ginevra, would you like Kingsley to fuck your tight little pussy tonight?"

Ginny felt her body react to the question and suppressed the moan that wanted to leave her lips.

"Yes, please," she begged.

That seemed to be all that was needed to sway Kingsley.

He walked around the table until he was in front of her.

He picked Ginny up and set her on her back on the table again.

All he did was move his robes aside and unbutton his trousers before he was deep inside of her.

Ginny's legs were thrown over his broad shoulders, making her pussy hug him even more tightly then usual because of the position.

"Still fucking tight, Weasley. Even after all of those other cocks," Kingsley moaned, his deep voice vibrating throughout her body.

His thrusts speed up, his cock easily sliding within Ginny's pussy because of all of the come within her body.

"So good—still so fucking good," Ginny moaned, her hands flying to her breast to squeeze them.

Since Kingsley was the last one to fuck Ginny and had an erection the longest, it was no surprise that he came only a few seconds later, flooding her pussy as everyone before her did.

Ginny whined at the quick ending but still loved the way his come shot into her body.

Finally, Kingsley pulled away. He let her legs down and walked away.

**B~*B~*B~*B**

At this point, Remus stood.

Ginny watched as he waved his wand over the table, adjusting it to his waist height.

"Nice try—all of you. Some of you even made her come. But now, let me show you how to give her pleasure so intense that she stops moving," Remus said, unbuttoning his trousers.

Ginny's pussy tightened with anticipation. As much as she enjoyed being fucked by the other men, she loved being fucked by Remus more than anyone else.

Remus focused back on her, his beautiful brown eyes burning with lust and desire.

"Did my little slave enjoy herself?" he asked.

"Yes, Master," Ginny said, her voice a little hoarse from the screaming and moaning.

Remus opened her thighs roughly, opening her pussy lips the same way Moody had before.

Come began dripping out of her again. Remus stuck three fingers into her nonetheless and began to finger her intensely.

"Your such a naughty little slut. You loved when each man stuck his cock in you—and you liked how I watched you getting fucked, didn't you?" he asked.

Ginny knew better than to move at her own accord when her Master was playing with her so all she could do was lie on the table and gasp. "Yes, Master."

His thumb gently circled her clit. Ginny began shaking in the effort that it took for her to stay still. She was so close … so close to coming again.

Remus had a smirk on his face which Ginny knew was from the pleasure he got out of making her suffer.

Right when Ginny was on the brink and ready to come, Remus pulled his fingers away.

It took all of the discipline Ginny had not to moan, whimper, or better yet, scream out in frustration. Gods, how she wanted to come!

"This is your punishment, dear Ginevra, for not listening to my orders tonight. I will not let you come until each man in this room comes all over your slutty little body once again. After all, we do have to make sure our guests are taken care of, don't we?"

Without waiting for Ginny to agree with him, he slid into her body slowly. Ginny bit her lips so hard it began to bleed. If she made any noise or tried to make him go any deeper, he would punish her even longer and she really wanted to come again.

When he was fully sheathed inside of Ginny, he put his hand on the top of her mound and murmured a spell. Ginny knew what it was—it was a spell that wouldn't allow her to come until he said so. Remus looked up at the men who were watching the scene intently.

"Sirius, how would you like for dear Ginevra to suck on your cock?" Remus asked.

"Don't mind if I do, mate," Sirius said enthusiastically.

He jumped up, rubbing his new erection. He stopped in front of Ginny's mouth, his cock leaking precome.

Ginny did nothing. She simply waited for Remus' command.

"Open your mouth, pet," he ordered.

Ginny opened her mouth. Sirius was inside of her mouth almost as soon as she opened it. She could taste her own dried left over juices on his skin. He began to fuck her face ruthlessly.

Remus began fucking her cunt in slow, controlled thrusts, his long length brushing her cervix and bringing just enough pleasure to drive her crazy.

To distract herself, Ginny moved her tongue around the smooth skin in her mouth, closing her eyes and savoring the liquid falling down her throat.

Suddenly, Ginny felt a sharp pain on her clit.

"Did I tell you to move your tongue around?" Remus asked.

Ginny simply closed her eyes and stopped moving her tongue.

"Ah fuck, Moony. Don't punish her for that. It felt good," Sirius said, his breathing heavy.

"Alright then, Ginevra. You may proceed but nothing else unless I command it."

Ginny nodded her head faintly and began moving her tongue with a new intensity.

Sirius groaned, grabbing her hair and fucking her face even harder, his cock tickling her throat and making her gag a little, his balls slapping against her cheeks.

Suddenly, she felt someone on her other side grabbing her nipples and squeezing them.

Ginny knew this was Snape and couldn't help the tiny moan that vibrated around Sirius' cock.

Sirius suddenly pulled out and began jerking his cock, holding her face in place.

"Fuck … take my fucking come, you little slut," he groaned.

She was quite surprised when the first stream of come hit her cheek. She closed her eyes and felt her pussy contract on Remus as Sirius continued to come all over her face.

"Oh … oh, you little whore … oh, fuck," Snape groaned, Ginny opened her eyes and turned her head fast enough to see Snape's cock shooting come all over her tender tits. She was sure if the spell hadn't been on her, Ginny would have came at the sight of the milky white stuff shooting onto her breast.

And suddenly her hair was roughly being pulled to the side again and Kingsley dark cock was being thrust into her mouth. Again, she could taste her dried juices on it.

"Move your tongue around his cock, Ginevra. And fondle his balls," Remus ordered, his thrusts speeding up, his cock hitting her g-spot.

Ginny did as Remus said, squeezing Kingsley's balls in her hands and moving her tongue around enthusiastically.

Like Sirius, Kingsley began fucking her face, his erection hard. It was almost as if he hadn't come just ten minutes ago.

"You have quite a dirty slut here, Remus," Ginny heard a gruff voice say.

Gods, she loved Moody's voice, loved the way it seemed to travel in a wave all through her body and make her pussy squeeze and contract.

Oh, gods, how she wanted to come. It was torture having it held back from her.

"She is, Alastor. And she loves being your slut. As soon as you began to speak, her needy little pussy squeezed me."

Kingsley's thrusts sped up, his hand holding her face down.

"Oh, does she now? Is it true, Ginevra? Do you like the sound of my voice."

Ginny could only moan as an answer.

The moan seemed to be what brought Kingsley over the edge.

He pulled out of her lips, his come shooting out right away all over her face.

And still, Ginny couldn't come. Her cunt was leaking juices at an alarming rate and her clit almost hurt because it was filled with so much blood.

Remus' thrusts sped up, making the table creak at the force.

"Look at me, Ginevra," Moody said.

Ginny quickly turned her head to look at Moody.

He stared at her, his magical eye and his normal one fixed on her.

He was stroking his thick cock. With his free thumb, he smeared the come on her face.

"Gods, you look like such a naughty little slut. You would be coming right now if your dear master hadn't put a spell on you."

Ginny nodded her head, letting out a whimper as Remus plowed her throbbing pussy.

"You may moan," Remus said, his breathing heavy.

On his next down stroke, Ginny let out a shout, her clit becoming even more hard and filled with than was usual.

Yet, Ginny continued to stare at Moody who's hand began to move faster and faster on his cock.

"Sweet Circe, you look so fucking slutty, looking up at me with your big brown eyes and come all over your face and tits."

Moody stopped stroking and held his cock out to her mouth.

"Just lick the head," he ordered.

Ginny licked the leaking head, still moaning as Remus fucked her.

"That's it, Weasley. Suck on it, move your tongue around … mmm yes. I'm gonna come … I'm gonna fucking come," Moody said.

He let Ginny lick on the head until the very last moment, failing to pull out before the first stream of his release shot into her mouth.

Ginny swallowed it enthusiastically while the rest of his come shot all over her face and neck.

"Now!" Remus said, his hips snapping into hers uncontrollably.

Ginny let out a scream as her orgasm hit her. Tsunami waves of ecstasy and bliss consumed her body, making her arch and shake uncontrollably until she blacked out from the sheer intensity of it.

**B~*B~*B~*B**

When Ginny came to, she was still on the table. Remus stood in front of her, his arms crossed.

"I hope you've learned your lesson, pet. Now I want you to go into my room and wait for me," he ordered.

"Yes, Master," Ginny said hoarsely.

She slid from the table, her legs still wobbly from her orgasms. She could feel the dried come on her tits and face and could feel Remus' and everyone else's come dripping from her body. She picked up her clothing and quickly put it on the best she could with the pain she felt between her legs.

When she was done, she turned back toward the men who all stared at her.

Ginny smiled at them brightly.

"Goodnight," she said cheerfully despite her hoarse voice.

The men all muttered their goodnights, still staring.

Ginny walked around the table that she was fucked on and made her way into Remus' room.

Though she enjoyed his punishments, she didn't think her body could take another one that night.

As Ginny slipped under Remus' cover, she couldn't help but hope that all of this would happen again one day.


End file.
